


Dear Neighbour

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack I guess, Fluff, M/M, bobby doesn’t deserve this, bobby’s POV, he likes writing letters, merry thiccmas, this is my first contribution to your fest, yunbin, yunbin as THAT neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: in which jiwon just moved in next door.





	Dear Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please appreciate our ThiccMas fest for Yunbin

_Nov 30, 2018_

Dear neighbour, 

I recently just moved to the apartment next to yours. It would be nice if you and your friend keep quiet since I am a struggling university student who needs to study and write out a ten-page essay about how William Shakespeare is the icon of the LGBT club. Yes, this is a real thing. 

I appreciate the homemade casserole your roommate made for me. Now, I hope we can be great friends. 

I’m Kim Jiwon, you can call me Bobby, no one really calls me Jiwon anymore but feel free to do so. I’m majoring in arts and I regret registering for a literature course. Yes, I am suffering from university but let’s not talk about that. 

I’m leaving some welcoming toilet papers, along with this letter in front of your door. I hope you and your roommate will like it. If you have time feel free to come by and say hi. 

Sincerely,

Bobby

_Dec 1, 2018_

Dear neighbour,

I met your roommate today. Yunhyeong seems to be the one who made that casserole and I had the pleasure spending time with him. He seems so fond of you, kept telling about how hardworking you are and how you never listen to him when he nags at you. It seems like you two have a special bond.

I specifically like the story on how you two met in a roller coaster ride. That sounds like a cute story, I can’t believe you threw up on him after the ride. Also, I really should stop referring to Yunhyeong as your ’roommates’ he seems to dislike that term. I wonder why. 

Maybe you should ask him about that. Hope I can finally get to see you in person, Yunhyeong gave me his number. I’ll text him when I’m available and we could hang out all together. 

Sincerely,

Bobby

_Dec 4, 2018_

Dear neighbour,

I would say I had the pleasure of meeting you today, but I really didn’t have the pleasure. You seem to dislike me, as the friendly neighbour did I do something wrong to anger you? If I did, maybe we three can finally hang out and you can share with me the details of why you purposely stepped on the new shoes that I bought. That shoe is half of my paycheque, and I would appreciate it if you respect my property, or else... 

Anyway, it’s nice that I can finally put a name on your face Kim Hanbin. It’s hard to see your face on Yunhyeong’s phone and refer to you as his ’roommate’. Also, I would deeply appreciate if Yunhyeong and you would turn down the volume every time you watch a movie. It’s displeasing to hear such loud screams from your side of the apartment, I, myself, is not a fan of _horror movies_ so it would be great if you can choose a different genre. As I can hear, Yunhyeong also seems to dislike such vexing genre. 

Sincerely,

Bobby

_Dec 6, 2018_

Dear neighbour,

First of all, I offer you my deepest apologies. I had no clue that you had such close relationship with Yunhyeong. The incident within our first meeting could have been avoided if you introduced Yunhyeong as the a _pple of your eye._

Second of all, I didn’t know you hold such torrid emotions towards him. It is quite sad to see you so smitten, it’s too bad you two are just _pounding pals._ Just a neighbourly advice, you should sweep him off his feet, I have a feeling that he feels the same way. I saw how his gaze toward is burning with passion as well. 

Lastly, if you don’t see me for a month it’s because I have come into an epiphany that those sounds I hear in your apartment is not horrified screams. I realize that you two have are aroused for each other. Please don’t mind me while I am bleaching my iris’ and removing my temporal lobe. Thank you.

P.S. I am serious about toning down the noises. I don’t appreciate hearing my good friend Yunhyeong _beseeching_ for you to turn monstrous towards him. 

Sincerely,

Bobby

_Dec 13, 2018_

Dear neighbour,

I am writing this again to offer another apology. Yunhyeong has explained to me that you guys are not just _pounding pals_ but are in a very much happy relationship. I am delighted with this news! I am sending a potted plant for you and him. Please treat it well. I offer my sincerest congratulations. 

I also have come to another realization that the toilet papers I have sent have been probably used in a good cause, if you have time please send another batch of bleach because I'm gonna need it again tonight. Congratulations again. 

I would also like to add that you don’t need to leave a _mark_ on Yunhyeong every time I ask him to hang out. I am taken myself. I had no idea you were such a possessive person. Worry not, neighbour I have no plans on taking him. But I did buy him a turtleneck for Christmas. I think he would appreciate that he always complains about how hard it is to find a concealer in his shade. 

Sincerely, 

Bobby

_Dec 25, 2018_

Dear Kim Hanbin,

I’m done being so formal. PLEASE, I beg you to shut the fuck up, I get it. Hell, everyone on this building probably knows that Yunhyeong is yours. I just want a fucking peaceful night where I can work on my papers and study. Stop sexing him up every night, these apartment walls are not thick enough. Thank you for fucking much. 

Merry Christmas btw!

Cold Regards,

Kim Jiwon

_Jan 1, 2019_

Dear Kim Hanbin and Song Yunhyeong,

I am writing this letter to inform you both that I am looking for a new place to live, and I hate you both so much for inviting me to your own New Year’s dinner. I did not want to see you both in such a demoralizing position. 

P.S. Song Yunhyeong, I fucking trusted you. I was happily informed that you were the one who [CENSORING]

Angry Regards,

Kim Jiwon

_Jan 2, 2019_

Dear horrible people,

Die. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading this join us on our goal of achieving a 100 yunbin fic by the end of the year.


End file.
